


Finding Someone for Sayori

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Feeling left out, Hooking up, School Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Mc has Monika and Natsuki has Yuri, that leaves Sayori as the 5th wheel. This is starting to take its toll on her and Monika notices this. Now, she playing Ms. Hook-Up!
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!) & Original Character(s)
Series: DDLC saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Kudos: 11





	1. Loneliness

"Alright, Juan. What are you up too, now?" Monika glared at the screen, her hands on her wide hips.

**"Making things interesting!"**

"How so? Making me get spanked again in front of the school?" She had an angry look on her red face. Obviously, she was still embarrassed about that incident.

**"Nope, you still deserved that, by the way. I meant to try out some new ideas and characters I've been thinking of using." I explained to her. Her expression seemed to have softened up a bit.**

"New characters? Oh yeah, I did mention Victoria in the last fic, though she technically hasn't been added yet. And you added MC's sister too. So, you are putting more in along with them?"

**"Yeah, just to spice things up. For now, I'm going to get back to writing. You'll be taking a bit of a backseat for a minute, though."**

"Fine, I'll watch and see how this will play out." She agreed to go along with my plan.

**"Oh, and Monika? Try not to stare at MC's dick for too long while you are idle, alright?"**

"No promises!" She smiled brightly as I sighed.

xxx

Natsuki was in the club room reading her manga in her usual spot as the club did it's own thing. Yuri was running a bit late but Monika was at the teacher desk and had a special announcement planned and she waited til Yuri comes. If she comes. Sayori came over to sit next to her.

"Hey Nats! Is that a new series?" She chirped out in her usual cheery demeanor. Natsuki looked up from her comic and smiled at her friend.

"Sup, Sayori! Yeah, I saw this new series that is kinda like Parfait Girls but slightly more on the horror side..." She trailed out at the end, still not a fan of the genre. "Yuri seemed interested in this!"

"Hehe, you two are picking books for each other to read! You both really do have a thing for each other!"

"Haha...don't make a big deal out of this please..."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sayori smiled warmly at her, taking her leave to see her best friend, MC. He was writing something down, maybe his latest 'master piece' of a poem. Sayori giggled as she played with his hair. MC jumped a bit.

"Whoa, Sayori! You surprised me..."

"As easy as it is!" She laughs as she glanced at his sheet of paper, seeing Monika's name a few times in his poem. She was and still is happy that they are together but...she wants someone for herself. "Nice poem there..."

"Thanks! I think I'm getting better at writing 'em!" He grins at his hard work. Both he could notice her sad expression, Yuri busted through the door, out of breath.

"So...sorry that I'm...late!" Yuri apologize between breaths before Monika calmed her down.

"Relax Yuri, you're fine. Since you are here now..." She stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! Since the festival didn't end well, we have the club showcase in a few days." This caught everyone's attention as they all turned to Monika.

"Oh yeah, they started doing that last year. So we're going make a stand for it too?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup! I was thinking Natsuki should bake more cupcakes for us since people loved it! Meanwhile, the rest of us work on the stand." Monika proposed, waiting for their answers. Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsuki said, smiling.

"I think that'll work." Yuri agreed.

"Same here but I really think we should meet up at someone's house." Sayori suggested.

"Good point but who..." MC trailed off as he sees all the girls looking at him, smiling. "No. Not happening."

"Come on, MC!" Sayori held his arm, pleading. "Your house is big enough for all of us!"

"She's right, MC." Monika agreed, earning a sigh from MC. When his GF is with something, he can't fight it.

"Fine fine! How about you all come around 6?" They all agreed and Monika dismissed the club for the day. MC and Sayori was about to head out before Monika approached them.

"Monika, walking with us?" MC offered with Sayori having a frown. Monika noticed this and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll pick up the cardboard and swing by there later! Catch you two later!" With that, the Emerald Queen left, leaving the Cinnamon Bun and the Brick to walk home together. On the way home, Sayori stood quiet as MC looked down at her, worried for her.

"Hey Sayori, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..."

"You sure? You...were completely distant back at the club."

"Just...thinking about something is all..." Sayori vaguely said, slowly opening up to MC. The pair arrived at MC's front porch.

"Come on in. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't but you can still relax here...til we get to work." He offered, getting a smile from Sayori.

"Thanks a bunch, MC." She hugged him and went inside. Once inside, Sayori sat on the couch as MC made them both chicken fingers. Sayori's nose immediately rose to the air as the scent entered the room. The realization soon hit her.

"Oh, hold those nuggies, MC! I need to change and take a piss!" She announced as she ran out back to her place. MC just chuckled as he kept cooking.

Meanwhile, while Sayori is on the toilet, her phone rings in her blazer pocket. As she finished up and wished her hands, she checked her phone and sees that Monika texted her.

_Hey Sayori, everything okay?_

She sighed before replying, walking back to MC's house.

_Sorry, just was feeling a bit left recently._

Sayori comes back in and sees cooked a mountain of fries along with a good bit of chicken fingers. She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Calm down there, bottomless pit for a stomach." MC chuckled as he handed her some fruit punch.

"Hehe, it just smell SO good!" Before she took a sip, Monika texted her back.

_Oh, I get it. I think I can help :)_

This confused the Bun a bit. Before she could reply, MC sat next to her.

"Nats just texted me, they are on their way!"

"Nice, Monika told me...she's on her way too!" She decided to keep their conversation a secret for now.

"Awesome. Now, we eat a bit and wait!"

"My favorite passtime aside from spying on you!"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"


	2. Enter Nikki

After MC and Sayori ate for a few, there were more knocking on the door. MC answered it and sees his friends in their casual wear.

"Yo, MC!" Natsuki greeted him, having her baking materials in her back pack.

"Good afternoon, MC. Sorry we had to use your house to get together." Yuri explained. It was big enough to host though.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We are in this together and we'll work on this together."

"Yup, off to your living room, shall we?" Monika asked, carrying the art materials and the cardboard. He nodded and let them in. As she walked passed her boyfriend, she gave him a playful slap on his butt. He jumped in surprise as she winked at him. His face goes a deep red as they got situated. Sayori moved the coffee table out of the way and gave her friends more room to work. Natsuki want to the kitchen to get to baking. Everyone else got to work on the stand. As they were cutting and coloring, Monika explained the club showcase on Monday to everyone. It seems more like social gathering than a showcase if anything. FeMC peeped around the corner, seeing her big brother with his harem. She felt a bit jealous so she kept spying on them. After an hour of working, Monika stood up and stretched.

"I have some more cardboard in my car. Sayori, wanna come give me a hand with them?" She offered the Cinnamon Bun though she hid her true intentions...for now. Going over her head, Sayori agreed and followed Monika outside to her car.

"Is the box in your truck, Monika?"

"Backseats but..." She turned to Sayori, her smile haven't left her face. "I wanted to talk to you about something." This confused the 18 year old.

"Oh? What about?"

"You said you were feeling left out. I think I can help out!" She smiled brightly. Sayori, a bit surprised at this before having a frown on her face. Apparently, she still feels that she doesn't deserve being with anyone.

"Nah, Monika. You really shouldn't waste your time on me... I deserve to be-"

"Happy. You deserve to be happy. No ifs, ands or buts about it." She cut Sayori off, determined to make the Vice-president happy.

"But-"

"I legit just said no 'buts'! Just let me try and find someone for you, okay?" Sayori sighed, seeing Monika not backing down from this. Though her mind was telling her to decline Monika's offer...

"Fine...let's see if you can find someone that'll be willing to waste their time with me..."

"You're not a waste of time, Sayori. Trust me." She flashed a warm smile as the collected the cardboard from Monika's car. Afterwards, they want back inside to see FeMC sitting on the couch and MC and Yuri was cutting and coloring the cardboard. Nats were wrapping up the 2nd batch of chocolate cupcakes. Yuri's coloring were top-notch and eye-catching. MC's cutting was...passable to say the least.

"We're back!" Monika yelled. She and Sayori sat the boxes down in the corner.

"Good to see you brought more materials." Yuri stood up.

"Had to, They were legit overflowing with it." She joked. FeMC stood up and went to the closet to retrieve the king-size air bed.

"Yeah, guys? Says it'll rain tonight so do you want to stay the night?" The younger sister asked, turning the air on to inflate the bed. The club members looked at each other, thinking of the proposal.

"Well, I have to call to check in with my dad." Natsuki told them.

"I have to call my mom as well." Yuri chimed in as well. "But she'll most likely say yes!"

"My folks know where I am so I'm staying!"

"Me too! It'll be like old times, MC!" And with that, Yuri put their stand to the side and Nats put the remaining cupcakes she made in the fridge. The Literature Club plus FeMC then got themselves comfortable in the bed on the two couchs. MC, Monika and FeMC took the airbed, Natsuki and Yuri took one couch and Sayori took the other couch. Monika looked at Sayori as she sighed to herself, getting under her covers. She pulled out her phone and started texting as MC turned the TV on to whatever was on. As soon as she was done texting, Monika got close to her boyfriend, cuddling. One by one, everyone was starting to go to sleep.

The next morning, everyone but MC, FeMC and Sayori was gone, presumably back to thier respective houses. MC was the first to wake up and sees a note on the TV. Yelling and stretching his limbs, he looks around for them before gets off the airbed to read the note.

_"Hey MC,_

_Something came up and I had to bail, sorry. :/_

_I took Natsuki and Yuri home as well. We all had fun together as they told me! I also took our stand to work on it more. Natsuki left her multitude of cupcakes in your care. Bring them to school when you get the chance! I'll set up our stand in the gym and meet you all there!_

_Love ya!_

_  
Monika"_

MC just chuckled. As Sayori and FeMC were still sleeping, he decided to go on with his usual morning routine.

xxx

Monika arrived at school early to set up the Literature Club booth in the auditorium in preparation of the club showcase. Monika took the helm of setting everything up and putting out the displays and cupcakes (Once MC brings them). She was getting close to done when a familiar voice called out to her, much to the Club President's dismay.

"Yoo-Hoo! Monika!"

 _"Lord, give me strength, give me strength please..."_ She thought to herself as she turned to see the blonde princess (not really), Victoria. She narrowed her purple eyes to Monika's stand, flashing a grin. "Hello, Victoria. What do I own thee this visit?"

"Oh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood and saw the ex-chairman of the Debate Club and her little club!" She flicked her hair to behind her ear. "How's your little poetry club coming along? I know it's nowhere as big as the Debate Club but we gotta start somewhere!"

 _"Give me STRENGTH!"_ She twitched a bit before politely answering. "It's coming along great! Us five are seriously close!"

"Aren't you dating a member there?" She raised an eyebrow. "And isn't he a dense dork?"

"Yes and yes, but he is MY dense dork. Do NOT do anything to him." She threatened her, making the princess scoff at her.

"Why would I waste my time with him when I have much more better suitors? Ciao!" She turned to walk away, giving a peace sign. Monika sighed before turning around, bumping into another girl.

"Ow, sorry!"

"Ouch! Watch where..." Monika looked and saw a close friend of hers, Nikki. Her long pink hair tied into a ponytail by a red and white bow. "O-Oh, Nikki! Sorry about that!" She helped her up.

"You're good, Moni!" She laughs. Monika noticed her holding a foam shield. "Getting ready to show off the Lit Club?"

"Yeah and you are showing off the LARPING club?"

"Of course, as the vice-president, I have to do my part as well so I'm the mascot!" She smiled as she raised her sword made of cardboard to the sky. "Also I got your texts. You...really think you found someone for me?" Her face goes a bit red.

"More than sure! I think you two will be a great couple!"

"I-I hope..."

xxx

**Juan: Thanks for playing matchmaker, Monika!**

**Monika: Sayori is a close friend of mine so I'm happy to help!**


	3. Larping

Monika finished setting up the booth for the literature club with the help of Nikki. It was bright, organized and presentable. The club president grinned at the hard with her close friend.

"Whew, awesome!" Nikki complimented, fixing her bow. "You all did a great job!"

"Haha, thanks! I just hope we attract some new, potential members..."

"Well, maybe I can help until your club arrives. And maybe meet Sayori..." She suggested, face going a bit red.

"Thanks! And I'm sure you two will get along real well!" She laughs with the Larper chuckling nervously. The auditorium began getting more packed as students came to either advertise their clubs or to socialize. MC and Sayori arrived at the Literature Club booth and Monika grinned.

"Hey, Monika! I have the first batch of cupcakes red-2-go! Natsuki and Yuri will bring the rest." MC explained, holding up a few trays.

"Sweet!" She responsed as MC set up the cupcakes. Monika noticed Nikki looking at Sayori, who was helping MC. Her eyes shifted between the president and vice-president, nervous. Monika took the hint and tried to break the ice.

"Oh, MC! Sayori!" Monika called out, foreigning an act. "This is one of my friends, Nikki! She's the vice-president of the Larping club!"

"Nice to meet ya, Nikki! Name's MC and this is my bud, Sayori!"

"Hey! Uh...what's Larping, actually?" Sayori asked, looking a bit confused. This caused Nikki to have a sparkle in her eye as she walked towards the Literature Club vice-president.

"Only the most fun, engaging hobby ever!" She explained, clearly passionate about make-believe mideval battles. "You get put in a new world with others who share the same interests as you! Maybe I can show you our booth to give ya a better idea!"

"Uh, sure! It sounds fun! Lead the way!" Sayori took Nikki's hand, causing her face to go red. Nikki's eyes shifted from the hand-holding to Monika, who wanked at her with a sly smile.

"Have fun you two! Sayori, I do need you back when it starts." Monika told her.

"Will do!" With that, the two leave for the Larper booth. MC watched them disappeared into the crowd of students.

"She seems to like Larping a lot."

"Yeah, it's her favorite thing to do." Monika explained to her boyfriend. "Maybe if we have time, we could-"

"Sup, bitches! Nat and Yuri is here!" Natsuki announced the couple's presence to her other club members, causing Yuri to blush in embarrassment. In their hands are multiple trays of cupcakes to give.

"N-Natsuki...can you please not..." Yuri whispered to her, setting the trays down.

"Haha, sorry. Just got excited about-"

"Keep it down over there! The real club is down business here!" Victoria yelled in their direction, purposely pissing off Natsuki.

"How about **YOU** keep your mooing down, cow!?"

"At least I have something to give, scrawny!"

 **"THAT'S IT!"** She tried to charge at Victoria but Monika, Yuri and MC held her back to took her back to their booth.

"Nope, nope, nope!"

"Natsuki, stop please!"

"We got work to do! Don't waste time with her!"

XXX

Nikki led Sayori through the crowd til they reached a somewhat big display: it was a grassy plains with a pop-up castle and dragon in the background. "LARPING Club: Your journey into another realm begins!" was hanging from the top and actual mideval-style mutton was served to the passerbyers. There were also multiple students who were dressed in homemade armor and wielding homemade weapons.

"Wow, you guys worked real hard on this, huh?" Sayori looked at the booth with amazement.

"Yup! Took a month to get everything together!"

"Ah, Princess Nikki! You have returned from your journey!" Another person who had an albeit nicely made crown and cape flowing. He was a bit on the chucky side and worn glasses. "And I see you brought a friend!" His glance turns to the confused friend.

"Well met, milord." She bows to him, turning to Sayori with a smile. "This here is my new friend, Sayori! She was curious about our realm!"

"I see, welcome, Lady Sayori!" He presented the club's booth in a grand fashion, showing the peasant members as well. "Welcome to the realm of Arcanium, the land of battles, magic and wonder!"

"If you use your imagination..." Nikki whispered, causing Sayori to giggle a bit. "Anyway, this is Suji, our club president! He always get into character..."

"Nikki, come on! You know I love this persona!" He told her, getting laughs from the other members. One of the members offered Sayori some mutton.

"Would you like some hot mutton? You must be hungry after your long trip." She offered.

"Uh, okay!" She takes a bit of sheep, eating it before her eyes sparkled. "Oh my god...So good~" The maiden grinned at the compliment.

"Many thanks! It's an original recipe!"

"Haha...you all are really great at what you do from what I've seen! But I still don't know the first of how to Larp..." She laughs nervously. Nikki patted her on the shoulder.

"No worries! I can give you some pointers and advice. Here..." She gave her a pamphlet with her number written on it. "Give me a call if you have time!" Sayori smiled brightly as she looked up at Nikki.

"Oh, maybe you want to come to my-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She checks it to see Monika texted her.

_Sorry to interrupt but you are needed here please!_

"Welp...looks like I'm needed..." She sighs before seeing Nikki's deflated smile. She held her hand again with innocent intentions but Nikki blushed nonetheless. "I'll text ya later alright?"

"Got it! I'll be waiting!" Her smile returned. With that, Sayori walked through the crowd back to her friends with plates of mutton in her hands. Soon, she arrived at the Literature Club booth, which was moderately busy. MC, Yuri and Natsuki was reading peoms while Monika handed out pamphlets before seeing Sayori coming.

"Looks like you had fun!" She chuckled. "We got a bit busy and...what's that?"

"Mutton for you all!"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm a vegetarian. You can have mine and we'll eat when we are done here!"

"Alright, let's do this!"


	4. Ice Cream

The day was over and the Literature Club managed to get a few signatures but most likely they were there for the cupcakes. This didn't dampened the mood of the club members, however. They grinned at their hard work as Monika collected the sheet of names.

"Nice! We got a few names, but we'll see if anyone actually shows up." Monika put the signatures in her bag. "I'll turn it in to the organizers."

"I say we should go and celebrate!" Natsuki suggested, grinning at her handiwork on the cupcakes. "Let's go out and eat!"

"Good idea! I'll pay for everyone." Yuri offered. No one declined this as they walked outside. As they were walking, Nikki ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" MC turned and see Nikki panted, out of breath. "I...need to...work out more..." After she composed herself, she stood up straight. "Hey all, how'd your booth go? Ours...not so well but alright!" She chuckled nervously.

"We did moderately well!" Monika chirped, leaning against her car. "We are going out to eat to celebrate."

"Nice work you all!" The Larping Club vice-president smiled brightly. "Uh...Sayori?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Sayori asked. Nikki seemed a bit nervous and fidgeting.

"Uh...I...do you...want to...get some ice cream...w-with me...?" Sayori blushed a bit at this proposal. MC, Yuri and Natsuki looked surprised at this but Monika grinned at this. She decided to give them a little 'push' to get things going.

"I say you should go, Sayori!" Monika said to everyone, getting eyes from those around her. "We'll save ya something!"

"Uh...are you sure?" Sayori asked, a bit concerned. She wanted to spend time with her friends but Nikki seemed...so nice to her. She wanted to get to know her more.

"Yes, more than sure!" She smiled as she opened the door to her car. "Okay, everyone but Sayori! Let's be out to Sammy's BBQ!"

"Uh...aren't you vegetarian, Monika?" Yuri asked, getting in the passager's side. MC and Natsuki got in the back, leaving Sayori and Nikki outside.

"Yeah but they have other options for me!" They drove off off to the BBQ shack, leaving behind the two teen girls. Nikki took a deep breath to compose herself before turning to the Literature Club vice-president.

"R-Ready to be off? My car is getting repaired so we'll have to walk." She offered her hand to the red bowed girl.

"Ready as ever!" Sayori was back to her usual chirpy self, taking Nikki's hand. The two began making their way to the nearby ice cream shop. The sun began to set, creating a beautiful, romantic scenery. Sayori caught up with Nikki, staying at her side.

"Wow, never knew how beautiful the sunset was..." Sayori commented, looking at the sun going down.

"Yeah, it falls behind the tall buildings, the orange tint, the cool autumn breeze. I love it, especially since I am with someone."

"Whoa..." The Ice Cream shop came into view and the two went inside to order.

XXX

"My god, this is good!" Natsuki wolfed down her chicken and ribs. The Literature Club arrived at Sammy's and ordered their food. Yuri more cleanly ate her food next to the messy Natsuki. Not that she could blame her, of course. Monika and MC sat next to each other and ate. Monika had the veggie platter while everyone else shared the BBQ feast.

"So, Monika..." Yuri started, wiping her mouth. "You seem to know that Nikki character, huh? Why did she approach us?"

"Yeah." Natsuki cut in, her mouth dirty from the barbecue sauce. "And she took Sayori. You looked as if you _made_ this happened. Spill it, who is she?" Monika chuckled as she put her fork down. MC turned to her, expecting a story of some sorts.

"You see, I have MC. You and Yuri are together. Sayori was feeling left out and wanted someone for herself." MC looked down, feeling a bit guilty for not picking up on this. "Nikki is a friend of mine as well. She was feeling lonely too so...I pulled some strings! Consider this...as their first date."

"So friend I am, huh?" MC chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I never noticed her loneliness..."

"To be fair, MC, she's good at hiding her emotions so don't beat yourself up. She never said anything to us." Yuri reassured the teen boy. Natsuki kept eating the different types of pork. "Are you sure you don't want to move to my place? Your dad is clearly not learning..."

"Please don't think badly of him!" She pleaded with her girlfriend, with actual concern in her voice. "He is filling the fridge now, just...slowly but surely! And he stopped smoking and cut back his drinking!" This seemed to soften up Yuri, causing her to smile.

"Well, okay...just...be careful, okay?"

"Okay!"

XXX

"So _that's _how you beat him?" The two girls were eating ice cream and engaging in some chat, mostly about Larping and gaming. Nikki was explaining the mechanics of a boss in Super Mario Odyssey, which both loved. Nikki took another scoop of her birthday cake ice cream.__

__"Yeah! Just wait for the beetle to come out of the portal to blast him! Trust me, it took me awhile as well to figure it out too." She chuckled._ _

__"Haha, but you have the the Dragon Quest? I'm trying to get into the series." As soon as Sayori asked this, Nikki's eyes gleamered again, like earlier when Larping was mentioned._ _

__"Oh, of course I did! It's one of my favorite series of all time and this new game is no different!" She reached into her bag to retrieve her copy of Dragon Quest 11 for the Switch. She showed her the box and then the game inside._ _

__"Uh...you carry this around with you?"_ _

__"As a good luck charm. Why, is that weird?"_ _

__"Nah, just surprising." Sayori laughed as she eats her strawberry ice cream at a fast rate. A bit too fast. "G-Gah! B-Brain freeze!" The cinnamon roll held her head in pain._ _

__"Thumb to the roof of your mouth, Sayori!" Nikki advised her, putting her thumb inside her mouth as an example. Sayori followed her advice and put her thumb on the roof in her mouth._ _

__"Oh thank God..." She relaxed as her agonizing pain subsided. "Wow, thank was so good!"_ _

__"And now, you know why this is my favorite place!" Nikki laughs as she pays the bill. Afterwards, the two teens walked outside to be greeted by the evening air._ _

__"Say, Nikki..." Sayori started as they walked down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular. "Wanna come back my place to play some DQ?"_ _

__"Well, I'll have to call my parents to tell them where I am but sure! Let's go now!" Sayori smiled brightly as she took Nikki's hand and led her back to her place._ _


	5. It's Official

It was already dark by the time Sayori and Nikki arrived at her place. The lights were off and the fireflies was out buzzing. Nikki sees MC's house as his lights were on. Sayori reached for her keys as she held Nikki's hand.

"Here we are! My little palace!"

"Haha, already, it's better than my 1 floor house." She laughs as her eyes goes to the next door house. "Hey, Sayori. Didn't you tell me that's your friends' house?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah, that's MC's place. Looks like he's home too! Wanna swing by there first?"

"Sure!" The two girls make their way next-door. They never let go of each other's hands. Sayori opened the gate and rang his doorbell. After a second, MC opened the door and smiled at what he saw.

"Oh, hey Sayori! Hey Nikki! What's up?" He greeted the two, seeing them holding hands. Monika's plan worked, it seems.

"Heya, MC! Nikki was just curious about the neighborhood and wanted to check your place out!"

"Well, you can swing by whenever you want, Nik. Oh, and here, Sayori!" MC handed her a bag with a few food boxes in it. "We saved you some barbecue from earlier. It's a good bit so here is both of your dinners!" Sayori took the bag almost hungrily, drooling a bit.

"Ohh barbecue! Thanks MC! I needed this!"

"Same here, I'm a huge carnivore!" Nikki admitted, drool coming from the side of her mouth a bit as well.

"Haha, enjoy it, girls! And try not to get too frisky~" MC teased, causing both girls to blush madly.

"MC! Don't be a pervert!" Sayori yelled at him, causing him to chuckled.

"I have self-control, y'know!"

"Haha, that's for teasing me and Monika, Sayori!"

The two speed walked away from the teen boy's house, both red in the face. As they reached the sidewalk, Sayori took a breath of relief.

"Mc's an idiot..." She laughed nervously, hoping not to scare Nikki off from that display.

"Yeah, I figured. Most boys I know are like that..." She laughed as they walked to Sayori's place. She opened the door and they immediately ran upstairs to Sayori's room. Once inside, Nikki sees how messy she is but she didn't mind one bit. She also took note of the plasma TV and the array of different consoles and games. Sayori put the barbecue on her table and turned to her guest.

"And here is home base! Kinda small but it's cozy!"

"Nice place! And I see your collection is big here." She points to her cabinet of games in no order in particular.

"Yeah, it's a great distraction from my mind if it is being mean to me..." That caught Nikki's attention as she looked at Sayori, her face changing to a sad look.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Uh...nothing. Don't worry about it, let's eat then play some matches!" Sayori put her smile back on to divert the conversation but Nikki couldn't let it go. She nodded and played along, putting on a smile as well. She'll dig deeper into this but for now...

"Yeah, off to some FighterZ!" The two girls played a few rounds of singles, having the time of their lives. Nikki exceeded Sayori somewhat in skill though she still gave her all.

"Yes! 4-2, Sayori!" Nikki pumped her fist in the air.

"Damn it, I had you! I need to eat ribs now!" Sayori grabs the bag and takes out one of the boxes, Nikki sat next to her as the bun opened it, revealing the chicken, pulled pork and spare ribs. Sayori drooled a bit as Nikki smiled brightly.

"Let chow down!"

xxx

The next morning, Nikki yawned as she woke up on top of Sayori on the floor of the bun's bedroom floor. She slowly got up as to not wake her up. When she got up, she looked down at Sayori sleeping with a controller in her hand.

 _So cute..._ She thought to herself, reaching down to kiss her cheek. Sayori moaned and smiled in her sleep. She then called her parents as she wrote a note to her new girlfriend. An hour later, Sayori woke up, seeing her consoles and food scattered across the floor.

"Woah...what a night. Where is..." She looked around for Nikki before seeing a note on the TV. She takes it and read it.

_ Hey, girl! _

_ Sorry but my parents were expecting me home in time to get ready for school. They came here to pick me up. _

_ But don't worry, we'll pick up were we left off at school. ;) _

_ See ya there! _

_ Nikki _

Sayori smiled as she began cleaning her room up then getting ready for school. She put her games back on the cabinet, cleaned up the bones then showered. As she was thinking, she was thinking of all the fun she had with Nikki. It was exciting her a bit. She calmed herself down a bit as she got dressed to meet her best friend outside. MC was leaning on the fence with his arms crossed, humming to himself. Sayori skipped up to him, smiling.

"Hey there, Sayori! Had fun last night?" He asked as they began walking down to school.

"So much fun! She is really knowledgeable in gaming and have a black hole stomach too! And Larping seems a lot of fun too!"

"Haha, looks like Monika was right about hooking you too up!" MC admitted to her, surprising Sayori a bit.

"Wait, she set us up for a date?"

"Yeah, she thought you were feeling left out and your depression was getting the best of you so she pulled some strings." They arrived at school and went inside the cafeteria.

"Remind me to hug her at the club!" Meanwhile Nikki already arrived at the school. She was reading in the library at a table when Monika walked towards her.

"Hey Nikki, how'd it go last night?" Monika asked, sitting next to her, smiling.

"So. Much. Fun! Thanks again for introducing us but..." She looked down at the table, looking unsure about something. Monika immediately picked up on it.

"What's up? Did something happened?"

"Last night...Sayori said something about her mind being mean to her..." Monika sighed, knowing that this would happen.

"Well, you see...Sayori suffers from crippling depression...she feels like she isn't worth the time..."

This opened Nikki's eyes. She was under the impression of her being care-free and happy-go-lucky. After a second, she looked up at Monika, eyes filled with determination. "I'll make her feel like the most wanted girl on the planet, then." Monika smiled, getting some implications from there.

"Good, she needs it!" The bell rang and it was time for class. After school, Sayori made her way to the Literature Club when she sees Nikki stand near the door of the club, waiting for her girlfriend.

"Oh Nikki!" Sayori walked towards her. Nikki walked towards her as well. "Didn't expect to see you here. How-Mmh?!" Nikki cut him off as she kissed Sayori on the lips. Her face goes a deep red as she melted into the kiss. Nikki held her hips as they made out for a few seconds before Nikki broke the kiss, resting her forehead on Sayori's.

"Monika told me of your condition..." The Larper whispered to the cinnamon bun.

"Please..." She whispered back, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Don't worry too much about-"

"No, I'm coming to your house tonight. When I'm done with you, you'll feel like the most wanted girl in the world..." That sent shivers down Sayori's spine. Before she coukd ask more, Nikki was already walking away, giving Sayori a look at her butt, lifting her skirt. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Sayori smiled brightly, this was the start of a beautiful relationship...


End file.
